Interdimensional Traveler
Summary The Interdimensional Traveler, one of the most mysterious entities that can be found in various locations throughout the Frontier, is seemingly lending gifts to those who are able to find it. The Interdimensional Traveler was noted for being one of the only NPCs before the ''Otherworld Update ''that handed out rewards or gifts to players for accomplishing or finding a particular topic, object, or entity. The players can interact with the Interdimensional Traveler to obtain a gift from the entity and these gifts can vary. After the player obtains their gift from the entity, the Interdimensional Traveler will quickly disappear into thin air to another location in the Frontier. It is widely known that the Interdimensional Traveler hands out one of the most sought-after items, the Strangeman's Mask, notably known to benefit the players by giving them a boost of 111 damage to all damage types; melee, ranged, and magic. This particular reward is considered to be difficult to obtain as it seems to be 'impossible' due to the player's 'luck'. Otherworld Update After the introduction of the Otherworld Update that was brought into the Frontier, the Interdimensional Traveler does not seems to be affected as much as the other inhabitants of the Frontier. After the Strangeman's appearance in the Frontier by traveling to its realm through an orb-shaped portal, it is very likely that the Interdimensional Traveler is capable of traveling into other realms and dimensions that are somehow connected to the Frontier. It is possible that the Strangeman's Mask could've derived from the Strangeman's world from a TV show known as "My Little Marble" and how the Strangeman and other entities related to the Strangeman in that particular TV show are usually found in marbles. As the Interdimensional Traveler's title implies, it is an extradimensional being or intelligence that is a type of theoretical or a real entity in a dimension beyond our own. List of Known Locations The Interdimensional Traveler can be found in various locations throughout the Frontier. It is usually seen in places that players can reach into with ease or providing some sorts of challenges that may be difficult for some players. All known locations will be listed below and as such, it will be appreciated if you, one of the many people in the community of the Frontier, comment on missing locations and/or providing images that would largely help the community as a whole. |- !Ancient Forest | * Under the Ancient Forest/Castle Bridge * Near the Ancient Forest/Castle Bridge standing on one of the rocky edges * Standing on the stone crevice passage below the Ancient Forest/Castle Bridge | |- !Blackrock Mountain | * Near the Corrupted Wizard's cave entrance * On a pathway lading to a small mining cave * Next to the Black Ant's Nest * Overlooking Blackrock Pond on an elevated portion of the mountain * Overlooking from the cliffside near Farm Fortress * Near the rocks at Black Ant's Nest | |- !Celestial Field | * In the middle of Celestial Field | |- !Farm Fortress | * Standing under a tree near Farm Fortress | |- !Frigid Waste (PvP) | * On the arch of Frigid Waste | |- !Great Pine Forest | * Standing on the rocks above the fishing pool surrounded by Lakethistles | |- !Greenhorn Grove | * Near the cliffside * On a rock next to the fenced ore field * On a hillside that is closest to the Red Ant Cove * On a narrow hill overhang closer towards Topple Hill | |- !Hoodlum Falls | * Near the river where it splits: under one of the trees | |- !Petrified Grassland | * Outside of the semi-buried ribcage where the Ancient Titanium Knight was originally found at * On one of the rocks found somewhere | |- !Red Ant Cove | * On one of the anthills near a few rocks and a tree | |- !Rubble Spring | * On a chopped down tree trunk | |- !Starry Point | * Next to the left large rock on the beach * In front of the rock located in the middle while overlooking Starry Point * On the rocky overlook | |- !The Deep Forest | * Semi-buried within a hill-bump near The Quiet Field's tower. | |- !The Maze Wood | * On the coastal edges of The Maze Wood * On the borders between The Maze Wood and The Pits | |- !The Pits | * Near the wizard's teleportation spot * On the rims/ridges of The Pits * On one of the hillsides bordering The Pits | |- !The Quiet Field | * On the hillside near The Quiet Field's tower | |- !The Rolling Road | * In the middle of The Rolling Road * On the rocky edges overlooking the coastlines | |- !The Town of Right and Wrong | * In the hidden alleyways * Inside the Illusionary Inn/The Inn Behind All Those Doors | |- !Topple Hill | * On one of the overlooks near the cave's opening * Standing next to the Monster Enthusiast Marlo | |- !Topple Town | * Above Big Box * Pathway leading to the purchasable Castle Home * In the graveyard * Near the ledge of Captain Finnegan's airship * Inside the "secret" mine that players can mine at | |- !Twinkling Meadow | * Near one of its pathway * Standing behind a group of rocks * Underneath a tree near rocks closest to Blackrock Mountain. | |} List of Known Rewards These are the list of known 'gifts' or rewards that are gifted to the players after interacting with the Interdimensional Traveler. The list is devided into 3 tiers of rewards : Common (90/111), Uncommon (10/111) and rare (1/111). Here are the following items that that the players can receive: Common Uncommon Rare Note: This reward table is confirmed and done. Any further claims of missing items will be dismissed and viewed as false information. Category:Lists and Guides Category:NPC Category:Traveling Entities Category:Public